Edolas OC's
by BlazingOCStar
Summary: What my two most fav OC's would do if they went to Edolas.
1. Chapter 1

Dia meets Lucy

Dia's POV

"Hey, what do you think your doing?" said Lucy. What happened to her? What happened to our friends? "What happened here?" I said.

"Who are you people?" said Lucy. We all got out from the table we were under and started backing up towards the door. "Natsu? It's you! Why didn't you say something?" she started squeezing the life out of him.

"How dare you make me worried! Where the hell were you this whole time?" Out of now where she starts strangling him. This is weird. She looks up at Percy.

"Oh. Hey Percy." she said in a snobby tone. What the hell? Then she looks at me.

"Di-di! Hi!" WHAT?

"DI-DI?" She jumps off Natsu and starts hugging me. I push her off me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Watch it blondy. When did this happen?" Everyone gasps. What did I say?

"Huh? What are talking about? We're best friends." Hold up, WHAT? "Did you hit your head? Are you okay?" She puts her hand on my arm. I slap it off. This is weird. I start to run away. She chases me.

"AAAHHHH! You're crazy!"

"Wait, Di-di-chan!"Now she's adding chan after it? As if it wasn't bad enough! She's the one who hit her head! We keep running around the guild until Juvia trips me and I fall. Flat on my beautiful face. Since when does she have the guts to do that?

"Di-di! Are you okay? What the hell did you that for Juvia?"

"You guys were annoying me. I had to stop it somehow."

"Oh Juvia! You are truly beautiful when you take control!" said Gray.

"Shut up!" Isn't Juvia supposed to be fawning over Gray? And why isn't he half naked? "Something is wrong with you people." I say. Then the door burst open.

"Hello everyone! I'm back!" said a voice. They sound exactly like me. Except more girly. Oh. My. God.

* * *

**Okay! This is done! Hooray! These chapters are really short. Remember, It's just what my OC's would do if they went to Edolas. Nothing much!**

**Dia: She only owns me and Percy!**

**Edolas Lucy: Hey, Di-di!**

**Dia: *hides behind Natsu* Get away from me! And stop calling me Di-di!**

**R&R**

**-Cadenza**


	2. Chapter 2

Dia meets Dia

Oh. My. God. Is that, me? "What's everyone looking at?" she asked. Or is it I asked? Or we asked? I'm confused. In more ways than one. She looked at me. Or I looked at myself? Or we looked at us? Or-

My thoughts were interrupted. "Oh. My. Gosh." she said. Gosh? Since when did I ever say gosh?

"Dia-chan?" said Lucy. Yes. Please call_ her _Dia-chan and not _me_. We walked up to each other. "You're me!" we both said at the same time.

"I believe I know what's going on." said Carla, "They aren't our regular Fairy tail friends. They are the Edolas version of them. Otherwise known as parallel versions of us.."

"Huh?" said Natsu. Oh God.

"Damn your an idiot. They are the opposites of our friends. Dumbass." I say.

"Oh. Hey!" He said.

"Don't talk to Natsu like that! I know he's not the smartest but you don't have to be mean!" I said. Er... Edolas me said. I turned to her with a blank stare.

"I do what I want." I say.

"I'm just saying. Maybe if you nicer..." I can't stand this.

"Hey, hey, will you do me a favor?"

"Oh, sure!"

"Shut up. That annoying girly voice is driving me crazy. You're me. You're not even supposed to have that voice." I just served myself. That's how rude I can be. I take some time to survey myself. Or herself.

"Your features aren't that different. Although, your chest could be bigger."

"Hey!"

"Your clothes could be better to. Wait a minute. What the HECK!"

"W-What?" Stuttering? SERIOUSLY?

"What is THAT?" I gestured to her high-tops.

"T-They're m-m-my h-h..." she stutters even more. Now I KNOW she's scared. I'm scaring myself. Wow, I am a horrible person.

"I know what they are. And they are fabulous. What I want to know is... WHY ARE THEY PINK? And not just any pink...HOT PINK!"

I could literally feel the sweat-drops. "I-I-I'm s-s.."

"DON'T YOU DARE STUTTER! YOU'RE ME! I do NOT stutter!"

"You did when Gray asked you out." said Natsu. **(A/N: This would have originally taken place after Gray asked out Dia and Natsu asked out Percy in my other Fairy Tail story.)**

"DO YOU WANT A DEATH WISH? AND HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT?"

"Lucy, Erza, Happy and I spied on you." Damn them.

"I-I can change them." said Edolas me.

"You better." I said.

"Seriously?" Everyone asked.

"Yes seriously!" Then the door opened. Oh crap. Not again.

* * *

**OMG! I am so sorry I haven't been updating! My mom took away my iPad because school is starting. From now on I might be updating once a week Or a little later.**

**Natsu: Who else thinks Dia was overreacting?**

**Dia: I wasn't overreacting! I was under-reacting!**

**Natsu: Sssssssuuuuuurrrrrree you were.**

**Dia: Can you make Juvia kiss him?**

**Cadenza: I have to introduce her first! So no.**

**Dia: Can't you make a chapter like this instead of waiting?**

**Cadenza: Well, this is really just a separate story. So it has nothing to do with The Queens of Life and Death, which is my other story by the way.**

**Dia: UGH!**

**BTW's, I only own Percy, Dia, the Edolas versions, and the plot!**

**R&R**

**-Cadenza**


End file.
